TRAGIC STORY
by Jea AF
Summary: Baekhyun dan sepi sepeti tak terpisahkan. Pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol membuatnya bahagia sekaligus Kesepian yang berkali-kali lipat. Bagaimanakah selanjutnya? Baca aja :p
1. Chapter 1

**TRAGIC STORY by Jea AF**

Cast : ChanBaek (main pair), ChanLu (slight)

Genre : Romance, hurt, sad,marriage life

Disclaimer : Mine!Plot and story , Not Mine!Cast

Length : Multichapter

Warning : GS, Typo(s), pasaran(?)

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

"Hei pergilah, tak apa. Bukankah kau hanya bekerja? Lagipula aku terbiasa sendiri"

"Jangan bicara begitu"

"Sampai jumpa"

"Selamat tinggal"

"Kau mengucapkannya seperti kita akan berpisah"

.

.

.

"Ceraikan dia! "

"Tidak akan!"

"Apa yang dia berikan?!"

"Cinta. Sampai kapanpun akan tetap sama. Karena aku mencintainya"

.

.

.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya"

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah. Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi pendampingku selain angin dan debu

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Hm"

"Kau berbohong!" "Apa maksudmu?"

"Katakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku"

". . . "

"Kau berubah, Yeol"

"Sudahlah, aku lelah"

"Ya kau benar. Kau pasti lelah bersamaku"

.

.

.

"Hai sayang" "Hei Yeol, selingkuhan eoh?"

"Yeol, aku hamil"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih"

"Bagaimana kalau kamar VIP?"

.

.

.

"Ini untukmu" "Apa ini?"

"Surat cerai"

"Kurasa bukan begini takdir kita"

"Ini takdir Baek. Kau tak bisa menolak"

"Ini menyakitkan Yeol, disini"

"Selamat tinggal"

.

.

.

"Selamat datang"

"Tak kusangka aku mencintaimu lagi"

"Tak kusangka aku semakin mencintaimu"

"Jadi dia anakku?" "Bagaimana kabar istrimu?"

"Kau istriku Baek"

"Kalau begitu, selingkuhanmu"

"Ia selingkuh Dan pecandu narkoba"

.

.

.

"Kau benar" "Apa?"

"Tentang takdir"

"Oh cucuku" "Kami akan ke California"

.

.

.

"DIMANA ANAKKU?!"

"Maaf Tuan Park, kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik"

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia amnesia"

"Haruskah kau menghukumku baek?"

**TBC**

**Annyeonghaseyo, Jea imnida^^ Author baru difandom ini**

**Ini ff debutku, jadi maaf kalo jelek dan pasaran. Maklumi aja masih awam**

**Oh iya,mungkin chapter berikutnya aku lihat dari review kalian.**

**Kalau ada min 10 review ff ini lanjut. Tapi kalo dibawahnya, ff ini aku hapus**

**SO, MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2 : a small change

CHAPTER 2

* * *

**TRAGIC STORY by Jea L.A**

Cast : ChanBaek (main pair), ChanLu (slight)

Genre : Romance, hurt, sad,marriage life

Disclaimer : Mine!Plot and story , Not Mine!Cast

Warning : GS, Typo(s), pasaran(?)

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Gerimis hujan menyapa pagi ini. Cuaca sejuk nan dingin serta suasana ala seoul dipagi hari menemani keheningan di sebuah ruang makan. Nampak dua orang penghuni sebuah rumah bergaya eropa klasik sedang menikmati sarapannya dalam diam.

Terlihat seorang namja tampan telah menghabiskan sarapannya dan memandang arloji di tangannya,Sampai seorang wanita cantik bernama Baekhyun menginterupsinya

"Hei pergilah, tak apa. Bukankah kau hanya bekerja? Lagipula aku terbiasa sendiri"

"Jangan bicara begitu" Jawab Chanyeol santai, setelah itu mereka berdua kembali terdiam cukup lama.

"Yeol ini hampir jam tujuh" Peringat Baekhyun lembut

"Lalu?" Ujar suaminya santai –lagi- . "Hujan semakin deras, Yeol " Baekhyun sedikit geram melihat suaminya

"Aku ingin menemanimu,Baek" dengan perlahan Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya memeluk dari belakang. Merasakan aroma memabukkan yang cukup lama jarang tercium olehnya –karena seseorang. Baekhyun merasakan hatinya menghangat menerima perlakuan suaminya. Wajahnya memanas,membuat segaris senyum terlukis diwajah cantiknya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kedepan" Baekhyun melepas pelukan chanyeol Dan beranjak menuju pintu bersama chanyeol yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil membawa kopernya. Baekhyun bersandar pada pintu dan tersenyum manis

"Pergilah"

"Kau mengusirku Baek?" rajuk Chanyeol yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan kecil istrinya

"Sayang, kau melupakan sesuatu" Dengan memasang wajah mesumnya, Ia menunjuk bibirnya sendiri "Cium aku"

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya lucu "baiklah"

CHU

Menempelkan bibirnya sedikit lama lalu melepasnya.

Nampak senyum lebar khas Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini jarang dilihat Baekhyun, Mungkin karena suaminya suka sekali lembur sebulan sering pulang dengan keadaan yang acak-acakan dan …

Bau parfum milik orang lain menempel dibajunya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun menyadari hal itu tapi ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan prasangkanya pada Chanyeol. 'Mungkin Chanyeol sedang mencoba membeli parfum baru' kurang lebih seperti itu pikir nya.

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki mobilnya dan membuka kaca mobilnya "Sampai jumpa" pamitnya pada Baekhyun dengan sedikit berteriak. Perlahan mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumah mewah mereka

" Selamat tinggal Chanyeol!" balas Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya

" Hei, cara bicaramu seperti akan berpisah saja" teriak Chanyeol membalas perkataan istrinya sebelum mobilnya benar-benar menghilang dari halaman rumahnya. Baekhyun hanya memandang sendu kearah menghilangnya mobil chanyeol. Satu hal kecil mengganjal hatinya, Chanyeol tak lagi memeluknya dan mencium keningnya –itu kebiasaanya sejak dulu- sebelum memasuki mobil. Dan itu terjadi sejak sebulan lalu. Ia sedikit gelisah dengan perubahan suaminya itu. Dan perkataan chanyeol barusan membuatnya semakin gelisah

"Aku takut jika aku tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal jika sewaktu-waktu kita benar-benar berpisah ,Yeol"

* * *

**TBC**

**ACA (Author Curcol Area) :p**

Hai hai cemuanyahhh #cium atu-atu *lebay weh -_- #EMANG ADA YANG BACA?!

Maaf updatenya lama, soalnya Jea barusan UAS sama males ngetik #kagananya

Gue tau alurnya kecepetan, gue tau ceritanya absurd kayak yang bikin ni cerita

Sekarang gue tanya, SIAPA SEH YANG BIKIN FF INI? ABSURD BINGITTT

#lupakan #gue tau gue lebay #demi luhan, gue curcol kaga penting

SO~(OMAN)

REVIEW PLEASE ~


End file.
